


baby it's cold outside

by quirkynugget



Series: in a sea of people my eyes will always search for you [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2021, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkynugget/pseuds/quirkynugget
Summary: The Mitchell's enjoy a little family day together. Both women have the same day off at the end of November and it happens to be Milly's first experience with snow. Beca hates the stuff, but she'd do anything for her girls and to see them happy. Even when she didn't feel 100%. She was the most stubborn person Emily had ever met.
Relationships: Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: in a sea of people my eyes will always search for you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	baby it's cold outside

**Saturday, November 30 th 2024**

“ _One. Twoo. Fee. Fourd. Fived._ ” Milly happily spoke out as she slowly climbed down the stairs holding Emily’s hand as she counted the steps. “ _Icks. Sebben. Uh-_ “ The little girl continued on until she stopped, looking innocently up at her mommy all confused. She wasn’t sure what the next number was and in true Milly fashion, she had the most adorable looking pout on her face.

Emily smiled back at her daughter and let a small giggle escape from her mouth. “ _Eight._ ” The tall woman prompted, her daughter repeating what her mother said as the pair stepped down to the next step to continue on their journey down the stairs. “ _Nine._ ” The mother continued on and again, Milly copied trying to pronounce her words as best she could manage. “ _Ten!_ ” She cheered as they reached a few steps from the bottom. The rest would be too difficult for the three-year-old. So once they stopped on the tenth step, Emily picked her daughter up and carried her the rest of the way.

“ _Yay!_ ” Milly cheered with a squeal, clapping her hands together proudly. The biggest grin spread across her little face, proud of her counting skills. She erupted in giggles and her mother showered her with kisses. Proud of the good job her daughter did with her counting.

“ _Well done, baby. Let’s go tell mama how much of a clever girl you are, you’re so cute!_ ” Emily praised and took Milly into the kitchen to find her fiancé. Gasping when she saw the small brunette stood doing the dishes. Preparing to use her best child voice as she told Beca the good news.

Beca turned around at the noise and a warm smile darted across her lips as she saw her two favourite women in the world walk into the room. It always made her heart swell each time she saw her daughter and fiancé interacting or playing together. She would ever admit to such a soft thing, but her family knew how much they meant to her without the words needing to be spoken.

“ _Milly counted 10 steps on the way down the stairs._ ” Emily spoke out with a proud smile on her face. Pressing a kiss against her daughter’s cheek as she held her their little girl in her arms. “ _She’s such a clever girl, mama._ ” The taller woman explained to the older woman, sitting Milly on the counter as Beca came to join the pair to praise the three-year-old.

The smaller mother couldn’t wipe the smile from off her face. Pressing kiss after kiss against Milly’s cheeks and all over her face. She was incredibly proud of her daughter and how clever she seemed to be with things. “ _I’m so proud of you, baby._ ” Beca spoke out in her own child voice. The one only reserved for her family to hear and nobody else. “ _We both are, you make us so proud every single day. You’re our big girl now, aren’t you?_ ” The older woman questioned, the biggest smile across her face as she focused on Milly.

“ _Yep, me big gwirl._ ” Milly nodded and pressed her thumb against her chest with the cheekiest grin on her face. Clapping her hands together again and giggling when she felt her moms kiss her face. “ _Can go pway in da snow now?_ ” The little girl asked as she swung her legs back and forth. Looking between Beca and Emily for an answer. Her eyes wide with excitement. The plan was for the family to have a cute little family day in the snow.

“ _We sure can, baby._ ” Beca nodded with a smile. There was nothing the mother hated more than snow, but she’d do anything for her daughter’s happiness. And to keep her fiancé happy for that matter. She knew the other woman got super excited about playing in the snow too. A content smile on her face as she imagined the pair playing together. Milly was very much like Emily in terms of she got super excited about things, very much like her mommy. “ _Go get your coat and shoes and bring them to us. We’re help you put them on, sweetheart._ ” The small woman instructed as she lifted her daughter down onto the floor and she ran off.

Emily went to walk away to help their daughter with the things, until she felt her fiancé grab her wrist and pull her back. “ _And where are you going?_ ” The older woman questioned with a playful smirk across her lips. Snaking her arms around the brunette’s waist. Leaning up to kiss Emily’s lips. Humming in pure contentment.

“ _Hmm. I love you._ ” Emily responded with her own hum as they shared several kisses in Milly’s absence. The younger woman wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and buried her face into her chest. Enjoying being in the older woman’s protective arms. “ _I was just gonna help Mills._ ” The brunette responded, placing a soft kiss behind the older woman’s ear. Hearing the sound of tiny feet running against the floor. Both looking over at the door and seeing Milly rushing back into the room.

Milly stood in the doorway looking over at her moms with the cutest pout on her lips. “ _Me join!_ ” The little girl spoke out and ran at them, dropping her coat and shoes on the floor. Wrapping her little arms around Beca and Emily’s legs from the side. Resting her cheek against her mama’s leg. “ _Wuv you, mommy. Wuv you, mama._ ” She mumbled out, looking up at the two brunettes with the cutest look on her face.

“ _We love you too, sweetie._ ” Emily beamed, stroking Milly’s hair as the family of three shared a little group hug. All of them enjoying a quiet moment of silence together. “ _Right, let’s get our coats and shoes on to play in the snow. I don’t know who’s more excited, Milly or Bruce._ ” The taller woman smiled with the raise of her eyebrow. Their dog, Bruce, loved playing around in the snow. Much to Beca’s dismay.

The little girl gasped as she lifted up her head and looked up at her moms. Pressing her thumb back against her chest again to signal to herself. “ _Me! Me! Me!_ ” She squealed and jumped up and down. As if to emphasise how excited she was to experience snow for the first time. The couple had told their three-year-old all about the substance and she’d listened with the brightest and widest eyes she could possibly manage.

“ _Hmm. I don’t know, Mills. I think mommy might be more excited than both you and Bruce._ ” Beca commented looking down at her daughter, a smirk spread across her lips. Raising an eyebrow as she looked at her fiancé. Knowing full well how excited Emily got over snow. How the pair could be the complete opposite, but still make the perfect match.

“ _No._ ” Milly simply stated with a shake of her head. Pressing her chest with her thumb to insist she was the one most excited out of everyone. “ _Me e-cited!_ ” She nodded enthusiastically. Rushing to go and pick up her coat and bringing it over to the couple. Holding it up to them as if to indicate she wanted help to put it on ready for when they go outside.

Both women couldn’t help but chuckle and giggle at the little girl. Emily knelt down on the floor to help Milly into her fluffy winter coat. Zipping it all the way up to her neck and placing a soft kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “ _There we go! You look very snug in your coat, Mills._ ” The younger woman commented booping the three-year-olds nose with the tip of her finger. A smile appearing across her lips when Milly scrunched her nose up at the touch.

“ _Right, shoes on now and we’ll go get Bruce._ ” Beca commented, wondering off into the hall to put her Timberland boots on and her own winter coat. Chuckling as she went at the sound of her excited daughter squealing and jumping around in excitement. The small woman enjoyed the quiet moment she had as she sat on a step on the stairs to pull her boots on. She didn’t really feel so great right now. But she didn’t like disappointing her family or letting them down. So she kept it to herself. For now at least. There was no need to worry her fiancé with this.

A few minutes later, Milly came running out of the kitchen and rushed over to the front door. Still bouncing around with excitement, but at the same time waiting for her moms to be ready. Emily’s smile dropped when she glanced over at Beca on the stairs. Panic and concern rushed around in her body, rushing to the small woman. “ _Baby, are you ok? You don’t look so good._ ” The younger woman questioned, worry bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. “ _We don’t have to go out if you’re not up for it. Or I can take her and Bruce while you stay here._ ” Emily explained, leaning up to reach the brunette’s face. Placing the palm of her hand against the older woman’s cheek. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against the skin.

“ _No. I’m ok. I just needed a moment._ ” Beca explained with a shake of her head. Trying to convince her concerned fiancé that she was ok. Milly stopped bouncing around as she looked at her mama. Sensing here was something wrong. She watched her moms intently as they interacted on the stairs.

“ _Are you sure? I don’t want you fainting on me or something in the middle of the snow._ ” The taller woman explained, still unsure if it was a good idea to have Beca join them outside. Her comment was serious, yet it brought a small chuckle from Beca’s mouth. Emily narrowed her eyes at the small woman. This wasn’t funny. This was serious. “ _You look pale. And I mean more than normal. I don’t think it’ll be a good idea._ ” The younger woman explained. Everything just seemed to be increasing her worry.

Locking their eyes together, Beca reassured the nervous brunette that she was ok. “ _I’m ok. I promise. I think the fresh air will really help._ ” The small woman nodded. Trying to convince her finace to let her join them in the snow. Milly had been looking forward to this for ages. And the older woman wasn’t about to let her little girl down now. She glanced behind Emily and looked at her daughter over by the door. Her own chocolatey eyes full of concern. The look alone broke Beca’s heart. That was something she should never have to see on the three-year-old’s face. “ _Come here, baby._ ” The mother called to Milly.

The little brunette girl hesitated for a moment, before walking over to her moms on the stairs. A look on her face that melted both women’s hearts. Beca opened her arms to her daughter and the three-year-old slowly climbed up the few steps to get to her mama. Looking up at the small woman with big, glistening, innocent eyes. Giggling a little when she felt the older woman place a kiss against her cheek.

“ _You don’t need to worry, ok? Mama’s alright and we’re gonna have the best day ever in the snow, aren’t we mommy?_ ” Beca spoke to her daughter in her child voice. Glancing up at Emily for approval on her statement. The younger woman really wasn’t sure. She wanted her fiancé to stay home and rest. But of course, the small woman was the most stubborn person she’d ever met. And really she had no say in the matter. Milly looked up at her mommy with unsure, but excited eyes. Waiting for the other woman’s opinion.

Emily gave a small hum. Not at all convinced that this was a good idea. Yet she’d learned in the past that she wouldn’t be able to convince Beca not to do something. Usually resulting in something happening and the younger woman uttering out the words; ‘ _I told you so’_ , much to the small woman’s annoyance. But it was true. If the brunette would just listen to her fiancé a lot of things could be avoided. “ _Hmm, we’ll have the best day whatever we do._ ” The younger woman hummed and gave a small nod.

Beca secretly knew exactly why she wasn’t feeling so great. However, it wasn’t something she could tell Emily about. At least, not yet. She’d just have to cope with keeping it from her fiancé for the time being until she knew for sure if she was right in what she assumed was wrong with the way she felt right now.

******************************

The small family walked down the street and headed for a big nearby open field in the neighbourhood they lived in, figuring it would be the perfect space to play in the snow with Milly and Bruce. Deciding their dog would really enjoy running around in the wet substance.

Milly carefully walked through the snow with wide eyes. Barely containing her squeals as she held her arms out to steady herself. Jumping around every so often as her moms were several steps behind her, walking hand-in-hand with their eyes focused on their daughter. Intently watching her to make sure she didn’t trip over. Since she could sometimes still be a little wobbly on her feet. She was a toddler after all, so it was to be expected.

Emily felt like her mind was on high alert. Not only was she closely watching her daughter, knowing how clumsy the three-year-old was, taking after her mommy. But her eyes were glancing every so often at her fiancé walking next to her, still very much concerned for the small woman. “ _Are you feeling ok?_ ” The taller woman mumbled out shyly. She didn’t want it to seem like she was pestering the older woman. She was just very much worried Beca would collapse or something. Biting down on her lower lip.

“ _Baby, I’m fine. There’s nothing to worry about. I feel a little nauseous, but the fresh air is really helping. I promise you, I’m ok._ ” Beca responded with a small sigh escaping from her mouth. Of course, she was thankful her fiancé cared so much, but she knew how the younger woman worried over the smallest of things. “ _I appreciate the concern though._ ” The small woman added, glancing up at Emily with a small smile.

******************************

Soon enough, the family crossed the road and over to the big field. Milly ran off as soon as they were on the other side of the road and it was safe for her to run around. Beca squatted down and beckoned Bruce over to her to unclip his lead and allow him to run around freely. However, when she stood back up, she did so far too quickly. Her head span and she grabbed hold of Emily. Of course, this then made the younger woman worry further. “ _I stood up a little too quickly. I’m ok. I just need a minute._ ” The small woman spoke out quickly, before her fiancé could utter out her concern. Sighing out a little when she felt the taller woman’s hands wrap around her waist. Almost practically holding her up. She felt a little weak. If only she was able to have a sit down. But the benches were covered in snow.

Emily watched as Milly seemed to be preoccupied running around in the snow, squealing in excitement and jumping around. She smiled slightly and focused her attention back on Beca. Her worry only intensifying with each second that passed by. “ _I really think we should turn back around and go home. You’ll make yourself worse._ ” The younger woman mumbled out. She really didn’t want to take any more risks. Knowing that at any moment her fiancé could get worse and collapse. That was her biggest worry. Because she’d have to deal with trying to see to Beca and keep an eye on Milly and Bruce.

“ _No. I don’t want to ruin her day. Just-_ “ Beca spoke out in a small voice. Huffing out a breath as she paused. Snaking her arms around Emily’s neck. Placing her forehead against the taller woman’s chest. “ _-hold me for a few minutes._ ” The older woman nodded slightly. Closing her eyes in hope of calming herself down. Feeling her heartrate increasing a little bit.

The pair stood in the middle of the snowy field huddled together. Beca’s eyes were still closed as she focused on her breathing. Emily’s eyes focused on their daughter running around happily with their dog. How the heck the younger woman was supposed to enjoy the day right now when she was worried sick about her fiancé, she doesn’t know. All she wants is to desperately go back home. Yet she was engaged to the most stubborn person in the world. It was so frustrating sometimes. The taller woman let out a small sigh as she held the older woman in her arms. Stroking the other woman’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“ _Half and hour-_ “ Emily spoke out after a few moments of complete silence. Glancing down to see Beca’s eyes were still closed. “ _-and then we’re going back home. We can do house activities instead._ ” The brunette tried to state in a firm tone of voice. Trying to be authoritative with her fiancé. And not taking no for an answer. She was scared that something would happen to the small woman as they stood in the snow.

Huffing out a breath, Beca reluctantly agreed. She frankly didn’t have the energy to fight against the idea. A sickly feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Desperately holding it down until they got home. The last thing she wanted to do was vomit everywhere right now. As much as she did hate the snow, the older woman felt incredibly disappointed in herself that she couldn’t build a snowman with her little girl. She felt like she’d let her daughter down.

******************************

“ _Right, Milly. Come here, baby._ ” The younger woman called out after a good 40 minutes of watching her daughter run around in the snow with Bruce. Deciding enough was enough now. She’d let them run around for an extra 10 minutes than Beca suggested and figured it really was time for them to go home. Her fiancé was still wrapped up in her arms. “ _We’re gonna head back home now. Mama’s not feeling to good and she needs to rest. We can still do fun things though. How about we make gingerbread men?_ ” Emily suggested once Milly ran over to the pair of them. Bruce running along behind.

The little girl didn’t want to go home. She desperately wanted to protest that they stayed out longer. But with one look at Beca, her little face frowned. She knew something was wrong and she wanted her mama to get better. She simply nodded her head and took the small woman’s hand in her own. Wanting to make sure her mother was ok. She lifted her head away from Emily and looked down at Milly. A small smile growing across her lips as she saw the sad look on the three-year-old’s face.

Emily squatted down on the floor to hook Bruce’s lead back onto his collar and the family headed home. The normally excited three-year-old for once wasn’t bouncing around with each step she took. Instead, she walked nicely with her hand holding onto her mama’s firmly. Knowing she had to be on her best behaviour.

******************************

After what seemed like ages for Beca, the family eventually arrived home. The three of them slipping out of their shoes at the front door. Letting the dog off his lead and setting him free, Emily suggested for Milly to go and play so she could talk to her fiancé. She watched as her daughter rushed off after agreeing and turned to face the small woman. “ _You wanna go take a nap? I’ll bake some gingerbread men with Mills and then come and wake you after._ ” The younger woman suggested. Eyes roaming all over Beca’s pale face.

The older woman was reluctant to the suggestion, but she knew deep down it would help her feel better. She desperately needed to go for at least a lie down, her head was still pounding and she still had the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. “ _Ok. I think that’s a good idea. My head kinda hurts._ ” Beca nodded in agreement as a small smile grew across her lips as she felt Emily press a kiss against her forehead.

“ _Get some rest, please._ ” Emily told her once she kissed Beca’s head. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against the small woman’s cheek. She hated it when either her fiancé or daughter were sick. It made her feel helpless when there wasn’t really anything else to do except be there to fetch them anything they needed and provide loads of cuddles.

Beca simply nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs. Holding onto the railing as she went to practically pull herself along. Her energy seemed to be non-existent and it took her a good few minutes to reach the top. Emily watched her fiancé for a moment, before wondering off to find Milly.

“ _Mills, mama’s having a nap, do you wanna bake some gingerbread men?_ ” The mother questioned the little girl as she wondered into the playroom and saw her daughter colouring at her little table and chair. Her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration. “ _What are you drawing, baby?_ ” Emily questioned with a small smile as she looked over the three-year-old’s shoulder at the piece of paper.

“ _Me. And you. And mama. And Boose._ ” Milly nodded as she turned to her mommy and held up her picture. Pointing to each drawing on the page. “ _To cheer mama up._ ” The little girl explained with her big eyes looking up at Emily. It melted the taller woman’s heart. She knew Beca loved it when their daughter drew pictures for them. And of course, she loved it too. The three-year-old would always draw them a picture when either one of them was sad or sick.

Emily’s smile only grew at the three-year-old’s confession. Kneeling down next to Milly at the table and placing a kiss against her forehead. “ _Mama will love this, baby. It’ll cheer her right up._ ” The mother beamed in agreement. Contently watching as the little girl finished off the picture. Watching as her little eyebrows furrowed together as she tried her best to be neat. Well, as neat as she could be for a three-year-old.

Meanwhile, upstairs Beca plonked herself down on the bed. Huffing out a deep breath as she took a moment to simply just sit there. She closed her eyes once again and tried to calm herself down. However, the sickly feeling came rushing up in the back of her throat and she rushed to their ensuite bathroom to throw up. A groan following after as she slumped down against the side of the bath. Feeling incredibly weak.

The small woman took a moment to sit back against the bath, tilting her head back to rest on the side. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Knowing what she needed to do when she gained enough energy back to move from her spot on the floor and grab something from the cabinet above the sink.

With a deep exhale, Beca managed to clamber up off the floor and walk a little shakily over to the sink. Grabbing the edges of the countertop to steady herself. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, “ _wow, I look like shit._ ” She mumbled, huffing out another breath. The brunette leaned up a little on her tiptoes and opened her bathroom cabinet. Luckily, the two women had their own. And neither rarely went in the others without their permission. So thankfully, Emily wouldn’t have seen what Beca reached in to grab.

Pulling out the box from the back of the cabinet with shaky hands, the small woman looked at the box. Biting down on her bottom lip. Closing her eyes briefly for a few seconds. “ _Please._ ” She practically begged. Tilting her head back and exhaling deeply. It was now or never.

Peeling her eyes back open, Beca turned on her heel and headed back over to the toilet. Taking a deep breath as she pulled down her pants and sat down. Tugging the contents out the box and shoving the white stick between her legs. Peeing on the piece of plastic. Once she was done, she popped it on the side and wiped herself. Flushing the toilet and popping down the lid to sit back down as she waited for the result of her pregnancy test. Nervous for the result and for Emily’s reaction.

This could go one of two ways. Of course, the couple had spoken about wanting another baby. However, Beca was slightly worried that Emily would feel betrayed that her fiancé went behind her back. Instead of it being something they did together. But the small woman simply just wanted to surprise the brunette with the news of being pregnant and hoped the younger woman would be thrilled to have a baby again.

It felt like enough time had passed to the brunette, she took a deep breath and picked the white stick up from the side of the sink. Closing her eyes as she took a moment to compose herself. Beca bit down on her bottom lip and opened her eyes to look at the result. Her heart started beating incredibly faster as soon as her gaze landed on those bold two lines staring back at her in the little window.

She was pregnant.

It worked.

Her plan worked.

They were having another baby.

Beca’s emotions overwhelmed her. A hand came to rest over her mouth as she burst out into tears. Clutching the test in her other hand. She felt a tiny bit shocked that this worked first time. She knew that usually the process for a lot of women didn’t work after the first try. Sitting on the closed toilet lid, the brunette let herself cry. Silently. She didn’t want to raise concerns if Emily heard her from downstairs.

Now all she needed to do was figure out how she was actually going to tell her fiancé she was pregnant. After all the trouble she went through in getting pregnant in secret, she couldn’t just tell Emily they were having another baby by uttering the words. She needed the reveal to be special too. However, now with the crying on top of her currently lack of energy made Beca incredibly tired. Picking the test back up, she scrambled out the bathroom and over to the bed again. She hid the test in her bedside table and climbed into bed. It wasn’t really surprising that as soon as she hit her head on the pillow, she felt straight into a deep sleep.

******************************

“ _Oh, look at you._ ” Emily gasped as she turned on her heel to look at Milly stood on her little stool to reach the countertop. Mixing the gingerbread mix in the bowl to help her mommy. Looking up innocently at the brunette, flour all over her hands and face. How the heck it even managed to get round her face, the taller woman didn’t want to know. “ _You’re such a messy little monster._ ” Emily giggled and shook her head. Grabbing the pack of wet wipes from the side and cleaning the three-year-old’s face.

“ _Me no wonster!_ ” The little girl frowned cutely and pouted at her mother as Emily washed her face. Simply giggling in response at her adorable daughter. “ _Mama wake now?_ ” She questioned with hopeful eyes. Watching as her mommy looked up at the clock above the kitchen door to check the time. It hadn’t been long since Beca went upstairs. And obviously, unbeknown to Emily, even less since she’d been asleep.

Emily hummed for a moment and put the wet wipe in the trash. Going back to Milly at the kitchen counter. Taking over the mixing for a moment to speed up the process. “ _Not yet, sweetie. We’ll finish making these and when we put them in the oven, I’ll go wake mama up._ ” The taller woman nodded, explaining to her daughter the plan she’d told Beca not even half an hour ago.

The answer from her mother seemed to satisfy Milly. She gave a nod in understanding and watched Emily whisk the mix in the bowl at what she thought seemed to be super sonic speed. Her eyes growing wide in amazement. “ _Me help?_ ” The three-year-old questioned looking up at her mommy.

The taller woman was actually done thoroughly mixing the mix, but she decided to let Milly have a few more whisks as she prepared the oven ready for baking. “ _Mommy’s gonna get the oven ready and you can give it a few more whisks, ok?_ ” Emily nodded with her suggestion. Placing the bowl back in front of her daughter and handed over the whisk to the three-year-old’s tiny hand.

Preparing the oven for their gingerbread men to bake, the mother kept glancing back to check on Milly. To make sure her daughter wasn’t making too much of a mess and to keep an eye on her that she didn’t do anything to hurt herself. Emily couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her lips. Taking a moment for her mind to drift off to how lucky she was in her life. She couldn’t believe that she was engaged to the love of her life and they had a daughter together. If you had told the brunette this when she was younger that she’d be (hopefully) married and a mother by the time she was 30, she’d have laughed in your face and not believed you. Yet here she was, content with her life and her little family.

“ _There we go, all ready._ ” Emily smiled to Milly. Turning back on her heel to wonder back over to her daughter. She stood behind the little girl and tugged the baking tray closer towards them. Putting her hand over the three-year-old’s own on the spoon and guided Milly’s hand over to the gingerbread men shape cutters. Filling the tray up with loads of different sized gingerbread men. Giggling when she heard the little girl gasping in excitement. Her eyes were wide as she watched the mix sink around the shape cutters.

Once it was all done and the mixing bowl was empty of mix, Emily grabbed the tray and made her way back over to the oven. Placing both on each shelf and closing the door. She set the time for them to bake, then proceeded to wash her hands. “ _Right, c’mon munchkin. Come and wash your hands. Shall we watch a movie and let mama sleep a little longer, hmm?_ ” The mother questioned with a hum.

Milly carefully climbed down from her step and rushed over to the sink. Reaching up on her tippy toes to place her hands under the running water. “ _Can wotch Frozen?_ ” The three-year-old asked with hopeful eyes. Looking up at her mommy for approval. It was her favourite movie. The princesses reminded her of her Aunt Chloe and Aunt Aubrey. Since one had auburn hair and the other had blonde.

“ _We sure can, baby. We’ll have to sing quietly though, ok? We don’t want to wake mama up._ ” The taller woman agreed. Knowing that her daughter loved to sing-along to all the songs. They all did. As a family. But they needed to not wake Beca up from the singing. The older woman really needed the sleep right now. Of course, Emily still had no idea what was wrong with her fiancé. Not yet anyway.

Looking up at her mommy, the three-year-old placed her wet finger against her lips to show she could be quiet. “ _Pwomise._ ” Milly nodded with her best serious face. Nodding her head a little at Emily. The mother smiled and the pair finished washing their hands. After drying them with a towel, the brunette encouraged her daughter to go and get herself settled in the lounge. Telling the three-year-old that she was just gonna go and check on Beca.

The little girl happily headed into the lounge and got herself comfy on the sofa with her blanket. She had her teddy under her arm and her sippy cup in her left hand. Emily smiled when she walked passed the doorway at the sight, heading on upstairs to check on her fiancé. The door was slightly ajar when she reached their bedroom and she peered inside. Noticing that Beca was very much still fast asleep. Since she was gonna be watching a movie with Milly, the younger woman quietly moved away, out of the room and pulled the door over a little bit more. Deciding to leave the small woman asleep. She figured the sleep would probably do the brunette some good considering how she’d been feeling earlier.

Emily made her way back downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. Soon joining her daughter for a cuddle on the sofa and pulled up Disney plus. Pressing down on the play button, the pair snuggled up under Milly’s Olaf blanket. The mother pressed a kiss against her little girl’s head and then both sets of eyes focused contently on the screen as the movie started to play.

******************************

A little while later, Beca slowly started to stir from her sleep. Peeling her eyes open slowly as a small groan escaped from between her lips. After taking a small nap, the small woman felt somewhat better than she had felt before she went to sleep. Her head seemed to have stopped pounding now. And the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn’t really there anymore. She did feel rather thirsty though. Instead of getting up straight away, the older woman lay in the comfort of her own bed for a few moments. A smile creeping up across her mouth when she remembered what she’d done before she took a nap. She found out she was pregnant. She couldn’t stop the wide smile that sat on her lips. A nervous and excited feeling growing in her stomach.

Beca’s left hand automatically slid over her stomach. Placing the palm against her bare skin under her t-shirt. Sighing happily as she rubbed the pad of the thumb against her stomach. Already feeling incredibly protective of the little human growing inside her womb. All that she needed to do now was tell Emily. They’d tell Milly another time probably. Yet she didn’t want to just come out and say the words to her fiancé. Instead, the small woman wanted to reveal the news in a more exciting way. She wracked her brain for an idea.

It was then that a metaphorical light bulb appeared above her head and ‘pinged’, so to speak. Beca’s eyes widened as she figured out the perfect way to tell Emily she was pregnant. Grabbing her laptop off the bedside table, the older woman opened the lid and found a website that made personalised baby clothes. Deciding to get the words ‘coming soon…’ and a template of baby footprints underneath to announce she was pregnant. Having the name on the package addressed to her fiancé, so that she’d be the one to open it for the surprise and not Beca herself.

As the small woman clicked place order, she sighed out happily to herself for having such a great idea. This would be so much better than simply uttering the words, ‘I’m pregnant’. This way it was so much more fun. Even if she did feel a little nervous to find out Emily’s reaction. She hoped the younger woman wouldn’t be mad at her for doing something behind her back. Beca just wanted this to be super special. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t recently discussed having another baby. It was a conversation they’d had several times in the past few months. Desperately wanting a sibling for Milly. And hoping their next was a boy.

Satisfied with her purchase and knowing it would be here in a couple of days, Beca slowly got up out of bed and headed into the ensuite for a wee. Unable to wipe away the smile from her face. She knew she’d have to stop when she went downstairs. Emily was a curious little thing and if she saw a strange smile on the small woman’s face, she’d just be asking loads of questions. And the brunette didn’t want to have to lie directly to the younger woman’s face. What she didn’t know at the moment wouldn’t hurt her, it’d be fine.

Finishing on the toilet and washing her hands, Beca took a deep breath to compose herself and tried to get rid of the smile plastered across her face. It was difficult, but she managed to force her natural face back on, as if she slipped a mask on of some sort. Grabbing her lover’s towel like bath robe, the small woman pulled it over her shoulders and slipped into her slippers. Heading back downstairs to her girls.

Beca came to a stop at the lounge door, peering through the gap to see Emily and Milly snuggled up together on the sofa napping. The sight simply warmed her heart. Another smile once again growing across her lips. They looked so peaceful together. Leaving them as they were, the small woman made her way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Pinching a gingerbread man off the plate and sitting down at the table. Unlocking her phone and deciding to scroll through her social medias.

“ _Mama!_ ” A sleepy voice soon called from the kitchen doorway. Beca looked up and saw her daughter stood there rubbing her eyes. She opened her arms to Milly and indicated for the little girl to come closer. The noise of small footsteps slapping against the flooring. The three-year-old held her hands up to the small woman when she finally reached her mother. Still not properly awake just yet.

The older woman carefully picked her daughter up and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “ _You ok, princess?_ ” Beca questioned as Milly tucked her head into the brunette’s neck and yawned out. She gave a small nod in response, but didn’t utter any words. “ _Did you and mommy make gingerbread men? They’re very tasty._ ” The small woman questioned and commented. Knowing the answer, of course, yet she wanted to make conversation with her daughter.

“ _Yep! Me welped mommy mix ind-da bowl._ ” Milly nodded again and lifted her head up as she explained to Beca what they’d done. Using her hands to describe and motion what she’d done to help. Pretending she was holding something to mix around. The two women loved the three-year-old’s imagination. It made their hearts swell at how happy their little girl was in life. That’s all they’d ever wanted. For their daughter to be happy and healthy. And she was, they all were. Together.

“ _Wow! You had a big job._ ” Beca gasped in her child voice. Showing the tiny brunette how amazed she was to hear what she had to do. A content smile on her face as Milly went on to tell her a story about what they did when the small woman had gone for a nap. Her eyes growing wide to show her interest in what the three-year-old was rambling on about. Chuckling at the little girl as something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Glancing up over to the door, she saw her fiancé stood there looking sleepy. It turns out the whole family was particularly tired today for one reason or another.

******************************

A few days passed and it was the day the surprise package was arriving for Emily that she knew nothing about.

Beca was sat at the kitchen table trying to focus on doing some work on a mixtape she’d been working on. But she couldn’t focus. She chewed on her bottom lip, eyes flicking back and forth between her laptop screen and the clock above the door. Anticipating for the parcel coming. It was due literally any moment now. Part of her was excited. And the other part was incredibly anxious. She’d struggled to fall asleep last night. Overthinking the whole thing and worried this would somehow backfire back in her face for doing it all technically behind Emily’s back.

The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped the small woman out of her thoughts. Her eyes looking over at her fiancé preparing the family some lunch. Biting down on her lip. “ _Em, do you mind getting that?_ ” Beca questioned, hoping the taller woman would agree and collect the package.

“ _Sure!_ ” The younger woman nodded slightly. She placed down the items in her hand from preparing the food and rushed to the front door to open the door. Pulling it open she was surprised to see a delivery driver stood on the porch. The man handed over a small brown box before turning on his heel to go back to his van. Emily raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She hadn’t ordered anything, so she guessed it must’ve been Beca’s, not really sure why she’d been asked to answer the door. It was then that she saw her name on the package.

“ _Uh, I don’t remember ordering anything. But it’s got my name on._ ” Emily commented with a frown as she joined her fiancé back in the kitchen. Looking over at Beca at the table. Walking over to the small woman and gesturing the package in her hands with a confused look plastered across her face.

Taking a moment before she gave her response, Beca took a deep breath. Preparing herself for this moment. It was now or never. No backing out now. “ _Sit down and open it._ ” The older woman suggested. Indicating that Emily should make sure she was sat down for this moment. Chewing back down on her bottom lip. Nerves building in the pit of her stomach again.

Emily narrowed her eyes at her fiancé. Staring at the small woman for a moment. She let a small hum slip from between her lips and she listened to Beca’s request. Sitting down opposite the older woman. Seeing the other woman close the lid of her laptop. Pulling at the cellotape to open the box. Frowning as she saw a piece of material folded up. “ _What’s this?_ ” The younger woman questioned, glancing up at Beca across the table.

“ _Take it out and unfold it._ ” Beca prompted, noticing that her leg started bouncing up and down. A thing she seemed to do when she was incredibly nervous. Giving a sheepish looking smile to the younger woman as she saw her fiancé look up and raise her eyebrow again. Clearly sensing the other woman knew what the package was when she saw out the corner of her eye the older woman’s leg shaking. And knowing it was like her nervous tick.

Removing the item from it’s packaging, Emily carefully unfolded the piece of material. Her eyes widening as she came to realise the package was a baby’s vest. Turning it round to the front to see the writing. A gasp falling out of her mouth. Eyes growing wide. Glossing over with tears. “ _What? But how? I, is this for real? You’re serious right now?_ ” The younger woman rambled out a handful of questions. Her words rolling off her tongue like a case of word vomit. Unable to believe this was happening right now.

Beca let a chuckle escape from between her lips at all the questions being thrown her way. Typical behaviour of her fiancé. A warm smile spread across her lips, her nerves seeming to calm down. Hoping that with Emily’s curiosity meant that she wasn’t mad. “ _Uh, you’re not mad?_ ” The small woman questioned, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. Looking up from her lap across the table to the brunette.

“ _No, baby. Why would I be mad? This is amazing!_ ” Emily practically beamed, eyes flickering from between Beca and the baby vest in her hands. Totally stunned with the news, yet incredibly overjoyed with the fact they were having another baby. She leaned over the table slightly and took hold of Beca’s left hand. Bringing it up to her mouth and placing a kiss against the back. A content and happy smile on her face.

Beca took a deep breath to prepare herself to give a response and explain herself and the plan she’d had. “ _I just, I was nervous you might be mad that I did this behind your back._ ” The small woman explained, tears glossing over in her eyes after the news was received so well. And naturally so. She had nothing to worry about. “ _I wanted to surprise you with this. After all our conversations about having another baby, I thought it would be a nice surprise to just reveal I was pregnant with our second baby one day._ ” The older woman explained, a small blush creeping up on her face.

“ _You really are spoiling me recently._ ” Emily commented with a little giggle. Unable to stop herself from simply beaming at the thought of being a mommy to another little human. “ _First the Taylor Swift tickets, proposing and now this!_ ” The taller woman spoke out. Wondering how the heck she got so lucky with finding Beca. The love of her life.

“ _I’m amazing, I know._ ” Beca teased a little cockily. A smirk replacing her smile, looking adoringly at Emily across the table. Sticking her tongue out playfully. “ _I didn’t think it would work first time. I only went to see Dr Peters last month._ ” The older woman explained her little plan to her fiancé. Stating she went to the same doctor they’d found when Emily was getting pregnant with Milly. It had taken the brunette a few tries to be caught with their daughter.

The pads of Emily’s thumbs rubbed against the back of the small woman’s hands. Now holding them both across the table with a few tears dripping down her cheeks. “ _This is amazing. Honestly. I’m so happy._ ” The taller woman spoke out, her voice a little on the quiet side as her emotions were running high right now. “ _When should we talk to Milly about this?_ ” She questioned, letting go of a hand to wipe away her tears.

“ _Hmm. I’m not really sure._ ” Beca hummed out as she thought about the situation for a moment. “ _I guess around the 12 week mark? That’s usually when people start telling family and stuff. But if we wanna tell her sooner since she can be a little boisterous and we can’t want her jumping on my stomach and stuff. Maybe we’ll tell her after I go for a scan and get it confirmed._ ” The older woman nodded. Chewing back on her bottom lip.

“ _I think we go for a confirmation scan and then we sit down with her and tell her you’re pregnant. I’d worry she’d dig an elbow in and hurt you or the baby when she’s climbing all over you._ ” The taller woman hummed in agreement. That would be the last thing she’d want. For any harm to come to her fiancé and unborn baby. Emily was secretly thankful that Beca was going through the pregnancy this time. Her own journey with Milly wasn’t so easy. “ _Come here._ ” The younger woman commented with a move of her head. Wanting the small woman to join her at the other side of the table. She patted her knee and waited for her fiancé to come closer.

Blushing a little, Beca got up from her seat opposite Emily. Walking round to the other woman and sitting down on the younger woman’s lap. Wrapping her arms comfortably around the taller woman’s lap. A small smile across her lips. “ _I love you and I can’t to become a family of five._ ” The small woman confessed. Her voice only slightly above the tone of a whisper. Feeling incredibly emotional. Yet she still hated crying around other people. Yet she realised it would soon be something she couldn’t control when the hormones got worse. Leaning down to capture Emily’s lips with her own.

The pair sat sharing kisses. Emily’s hands were placed on Beca’s body. One on her hip. One on her stomach. Enjoying the peaceful moment together, while Milly was occupied in the lounge watching Frozen yet again. Both women hummed into each other’s mouths. Getting lost in the moment when it grew heated. Rubbing their tongues together. It wasn’t hungrily. It was tasteful. They simply indulged in a little intimate moment. Not wanting to get carried away when Milly was in the other room. It wasn’t appropriate. But they were content with this. They’d celebrate their news together properly later tonight when the little girl was fast asleep. For now, they simply made out a little. Both women feeling incredibly happy and content with extending their little family.


End file.
